


In Any World

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And I think he likes it, Canon-Typical Violence, Daisy yells at Robbie, Explicit Language, F/M, Framework, Friendship, Robbie in the Framework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: After quaking Ophelia off a building and shattering her spine, Daisy goes to find Robbie.Real world Robbie isn’t the friendliest person and he’s a loner, but he’s honest and he’s great at seeing through bullshit.She can only hope that framework Robbie is the same. Framework AU





	1. Where are you?

* * *

Daisy Johnson said a quick prayer to god she didn't believe in; thank _fuck_ she had gotten all of Robbie’s information back in the real world.

After finding literally thousands of Roberto Reyes’ in LA, and isolating those with his birthday, the list was still too fucking long and time was running out. The alarm was sounding in the Triskelion, and she needed to leave, like 5 minutes ago, if she wanted to live.

And as always, he came through, even in this hell of zeroes and ones because there was his address blinking back on the screen. He was in the same place where she’d first found him and that was all she could confirm before a shout interrupted.

“Hey! There she is! Get her!” and Daisy Johnson turned around to see two of Ophelia’s henchmen charging towards her, guns drawn. Well, now she knew where to but still hazy on the plan details because she no longer had May with her.

Good thing she was used to thinking on her feet.

Drawing her stolen Glock 40, she aimed and shot the first guard and then the other between the eyes. Agent May would be proud because those were her last two bullets. Sprinting over to fallen men, she grabbed a radio and guns. And that's when things started to look up. Both men had standard Glocks but henchman number 2 had a Les Baer semi-auto on his back with a scope.

Ten minutes ago she was freaking out because she had no weapons, no backup and a target on her back as a rogue Hydra agent.

Now, she had confirmation of her next move and she was armed.

Daisy grimaced as she heard more shouts, more guards were charging towards her.

These lines of code were about to feel death. She was about to get the fuck out of here and go find Robbie.

* * *

 

**Hydra's airplane hangar**

Daisy took a moment to catch her breath and collect herself; she had to be poised for this part. She was still wearing her Hydra uniform; however, the alert was out for Agent Skye.

She glanced down at the lanyard and reading glasses she had stolen from one of the engineers that morning. She didn’t look _completely_ like Grace Wang but she was betting no one would come right out and say that. She quickly scanned the room till she found her mark, a one Bethany McAllister, a pilot trainee from Ventura County in California. With a deep breath, she strode across to her.

“Hello, my name is Grace, Madame Hydra sent me. You should have gotten the instructions.” Daisy glared at the young blonde, knowing the girls’ superiors were caught up in the melee.

The girl fearfully glanced at Grace Wang's smiling picture on the lanyard then back up. Daisy almost felt sorry for her.

"Are you one of the second choice recruits? Where is my flight itinerary?" she snapped.

"I- I'm not authorized..." Bethany stammered, looking around for help, but finding none.

“My name is Grace,” Daisy started again, in a friendlier, yet still serious tone. “I have an urgent mission to install new technology to deal with the subversives. I need a plane to go to California. Now. Unless you want to deal with Madame Hydra?"

Not wanting to get in trouble, Bethany led her to one of the planes they were readying.

"Thank you. You're doing the right thing, you won't be in any trouble,” she reassured the girl.

Five minutes after they’d gone airborne, the comms started going haywire as the Hydra agents on the ground realized a plane had taken off.

With the flight coordinates in and autopilot on, Daisy realized it was time to come clean with Bethany so she the younger girl didn’t try any heroics.

“Grant Ward told me everything,” Daisy began, ignoring Bethany’s gasp. “I know you’re Inhuman and he’s protecting you. So, after you drop me off, you’re going to go back and tell them that I put a gun to your head and you had no choice.”

“Why didn’t you?” Bethany asked. “Put a gun to my head, I mean.”

“I didn’t want to make a scene and have you bring more attention,” Daisy answered, which was partially true. She was also out of bullets at that point.

If she had to kill every fake person in that hangar so she could get to Robbie, she would have.

* * *

 

  **East LA**

It was nearing dusk when Daisy made it to Robbie’s house.

The early morning activities at Hydra were cake compared to getting to his house. It seemed like everything in California was more locked down, so she took public transportation and avoided all cameras.

She got out at the stop closest to Robbie’s house and walked briskly. She knew the Framework wasn’t real, and this version of Robbie wouldn’t be, but she needed to see a familiar face so badly. Everything was worse than she and Jemma expected, but she just had this feeling, this knowing, that if she met Robbie everything would be alright. Just like she had known with Coulson. Ergo, her impulsive plan when all the others were safely at the Resistance headquarters.

When she saw his black Charger pull up to the house, her eyes misted and she inhaled a breath. She lost it when he exited the car.

This wasn’t her Robbie that she knew. Dressed in a charcoal suit with red tie, no facial hair, and an expensive haircut, she wouldn’t have recognized him with that smug look if she wasn't frantically searching for him.

“Robbie?” she whispered.

What did he become in the Framework?

* * *

 

He had to be sure that no one knew his secret.

He went through years of schooling that were paid for by Hydra so he could take care of his brother. East coast of course, with Georgetown for undergrad, and then on to Yale for law school. Now back home, he was respectable. The youngest judge in the 2nd District Court and already tapped to go on to the Circuit and he had Hydra to thank for that. If it wasn’t for them, he’d be a worthless mechanic like his father, trying to scrounge a living to support his family and not being able to protect them.

His colleagues all lived in affluent gated communities and drove luxurious European imports, but not him. He stayed in their old home and kept his Tio’s Charger as a reminder of where his family came from, and that he needed to keep making the right choices for Gabe.

His brilliant baby brother was in the finest boarding school and dating a Senator’s daughter, and his future was bright.

So even though he had hated law school, and felt suffocated by his job, and felt hollow almost every second of the day, he always kept going. He would sacrifice anything to make sure Gabe had access to everything.

He was under the porch light, keys in hand about to unlock the front door when a voice stopped him.

“Excuse me, Robbie… Reyes…?” was all she said, he felt the icy tentacles of fear and dread. He turned around and saw a woman who had the insignia of Hydra on her clothes, but a lanyard that clearly wasn’t her, and looking as out of place as he felt.

It took only a second to make a decision.

Striding over to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Strangely, she didn’t put up a fight which was her mistake. Using the latest mini Taser from Fitz Technologies that was on his key chain, he blasted her and held her body while she spasmed.

He didn’t know who the hell she was, but she had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.


	2. I've found you, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wakes up and tries to understand the man before her who looks like Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to finish up this story!

* * *

 

When she came to, Daisy was tied up in a chair in Robbie’s living room.

Well, some things didn’t change about their first meetings. She quaked the electrical cord holding her, and dammit, her powers didn’t work. He’d placed anti-Inhuman handcuffs on her.

“You son of a bitch!” Daisy snarled. “Let me go!”

He was standing coolly in front of her, suit jacket and tie gone, his expensive white shirt unbuttoned at the neck and the sleeves rolled up. But it was his hands that caught her attention. The Robbie she knew had rough working man’s hands that could fix an engine or possibly strangle someone. This man had smooth, _manicured_ hands.

“Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?” He flung the questions at her.

“Let me go and I’ll tell you,” Daisy snapped, struggling to get free.

The man stepped closer, and Daisy could only stare in a horrified fascination as he stooped down so they were eye level. She coughed at his expensive cologne. No smoke and car grease here.

“I asked you a question, _Grace_. I’d hate to be more forceful,” his dark eyes bored into hers, and he was inches from her face. God knows it should have been intimidating, but it was having an opposite effect.

This was Robbie, she _knew_ it.

Daisy decided to try another tactic.

“Is Gabe here? Is he okay? I'm not here to hurt anyone, I swear!” she pleaded.

“How do you know my brother?” The quiet fury in his voice made her blood run cold. Because Robbie would remove any obstacle when his brother was involved, no matter the consequences. No matter the world.

He moved closer, as though to hug her but instead, he yanked and tossed her over his shoulder.

“What the hell, Reyes?!” she began, but he interrupted her.

“Stop calling me that. You don’t know me.” He strode out the living room and down the hall as Daisy futilely tried to get free. She was still weak from the taser, but she stopped struggling when she saw his destination.

“ _Seriously?_ This is what it takes to get in your bed? An alternate reality with the Ken Doll version of Robbie Reyes?”

Ignoring her, he unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. She quickly scrambled up but he was too fast. Using his tie, he gagged her mouth and quickly went to the nightstand.

 _This is some 50 shades of horror shit,_ she thought, as a needle injected her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Daisy was dreaming.

It was the night at the junkyard, and Robbie had transformed into Ghost Rider, and they were battling. She was on the ground now, bones shrieking in pain, and using her waning power to stop a heated steel shelf from falling on her. Ghost Rider knelt, cocked his head and inspected her.

“Do it,” she whispered. “I deserve it.”

And he did... because she did.

Her last thoughts as she felt her soul burning into nothingness, was that at least she couldn’t hurt the people she loved anymore.

But someone was shaking her, making her come back.

“No” she wanted to tell them. “It’s better for everyone if I go,” But she couldn’t form the words.

The shaking intensified and her mouth felt dry and full at the same time.

She gasped awake, thrashing around unable to breathe.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Robbie was trying to undo the gag at her mouth but the strange voice made her more hysterical.

He finally loosed her bindings, and she crouched in a fetal position on the bed. The sheets were too soft, and the smell of laundry detergent was too strong. Aida probably needed to adjust the settings of her crazy world.

This really was hell, Daisy thought detachedly. She was going to die in the Framework, because of her stupid idea to find Robbie when she had a perfectly safe Resistance Base. She couldn’t _do_ this, why did she think she could do this? Jemma was depending on her and…

Suddenly, he was holding her, his cheek pressed against hers, and the skin to skin contact made her stop thinking. He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Breathe,” he ordered. And together they inhaled and exhaled, him counting the first couple times, till she homed into the sound of his voice. His accent was different here, she realized, but the timbre was the same...low and rasping.

Like her own Robbie.

She collapsed in his arms and rested in the crook of his neck while he stroked her hair. He must have showered because he smelled like soap and she could almost imagine the scent of fire and ash like after real-world Robbie transformed from the Rider.

And that’s when Daisy realized that she wasn’t imagining it, that _was_ the smell clinging to him. Gasping, she grabbed his face to examine it. He defiantly stared back, like he knew he was found out. He started to speak but she stopped him.

“Don’t talk,” she gasped, her voice hoarse. “It makes me want to punch something.”

He looked mildly offended.

She was staring openly at him still, and she touched his face again.

“Please tell me you’re Robbie,” she begged. “Please, I need you.” Her fingers trailed where his mustache would have been, and she realized this version of Robbie didn’t have as many freckles.

“How do you know Robbie?" he asked warily.

“Not answering till you tell me your name,” she countered. He remained silent.

“Why did you untie me when I was choking?" Daisy continued, shoving him lightly. "I could've killed myself and save you the trouble.” Her anger was rising now at how he manhandled her.

She waited for him to defend himself, to claim that he wouldn’t have hurt her.

Instead, he met her gaze head-on, his eyes shadowed with pain. Her gaze softened and he looked away.

“Do you kill here, too?” she asked him, searching his face.

He jumped up and started pacing.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The smell of smoke now, his odd behavior, and what she’s seen so far of the Framework.

“You’re not an Inhuman, so when they test you, you’re always clean.” She said it wonderingly, and he glared at her. “But you can do... _things_ , right Robbie?”

“Don’t call me that!” he snarled at her but Daisy wasn’t in the mood.

“Tell me what to call you then!” she shouted back at him.

Deflated, he sat back on the bed. “I don’t go by that name anymore, and frankly the less you know the better.”

Sighing, she sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She really didn’t give a fuck anymore about personal space and boundaries.

“Have you been okay at least?” she asked him. She clutched his hand, then dropped it when she saw how neat his cuticles were. Hesitating, she touched his hand again.

“Where do you know me from?” he asked.

“A place where your nails aren’t nicer than mine,” she commented and he grunted.

“Sometimes I dream about another …world? Where I’m just some struggling mechanic trying to provide…It always seems so real, and this world isn’t.” He stopped speaking and frowned at her. “I’ve never told anyone that. Why are you here? Who are you? Is my brother in danger?”

Daisy considered his questions and was deciding how to answer them when he spoke again. “Were you my girlfriend?"

It was Daisy’s turn to grunt. “As if you could forget me,” she smiled at him wanting to lighten the mood, but he wasn’t having it.

“This isn’t a joke. Did you do anything to my brother?”

His accusation hurt so she got up and went to the mahogany dresser to find something to change into. It was a long ass day and she needed out of her dirty clothes.

She could tell by the way he was eyeing her movements, he was annoyed at her familiarity in his space and with his things.

“Stop staring at me like I’m taking the family silver,” she told him sarcastically. “I don’t feel like wearing the clothes I was assaulted in,” and he had the courtesy to look ashamed.

“I only needed you unconscious so I could see whether you were a liar or not,” he confessed while turning around so she could change.

“Did you have to transform into the Ghost Rider to do it?” she asked, genuinely curious. “Why couldn’t you do it while I’m awake?”

“What’s Ghost Rider?” he was surprised that her question, but the name resonated within him. “I can’t seem to get a read on you when you’re up, and I didn’t want to transform in front of you in case you had cameras or bugs from Hydra.”

“How you know I'm not bugged now?" Daisy tossed the old garments in a hamper.

“I -ah- checked you and your clothes,” he was sounding embarrassed, as Daisy gasped.

Stomping over to him, now dressed in a white tee and a pair of his boxers - his mouth dropped open at how brazen his woman was- she glared at him.

“You checked my clothes while I was _in_ them?” she sputtered. “That’s totally inappropriate!”

“Would you rather I’d taken them off?” he was raising his voice now. “And you’re wearing my underwear, lady, is that appropriate?”

“My name is _Daisy_. And you know what? After you tased me, _tied me up_ , threw me on your bed and _drugged_ me, I think I can wear your fucking boxers!”

He gaped at her.

“Now tell me your fucking name, so I can yell at you properly,” she was in front of him now, arms crossed.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, and he was trying and failing to look away.

Finally staring at her directly, he exhaled. It was time to come clean.

“You already know my real name,” he confessed. “I don’t use it anymore, but that’s who I am.” And Robbie was not prepared for her reaction.

He thought for sure she would yell or throw something at him, God knows he deserved it. Instead, she flung herself on him and hugged him tightly.

“Robbie,” she was speaking into his chest. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you did, too. Daisy.” Robbie’s breathing stopped when he said her name, and he hugged her back needing to steady himself.

“We have a lot to talk about,” she was saying, and her voice was so familiar like he heard it in his dreams but would forget when he woke up. “I knew when I saw Lucy that it was you.”

“Lucy?” And suddenly he could feel the roar of an engine that was bathed in the fires of hell. What the fuck?

“Short for Lucifer. Your Hell Charger,” Daisy was grinning now, but whereas she was getting happier, he was starting to see how dire the situation was.

That none of this was real, and it was an abomination to even exist, and that he needed to enact vengeance to balance the scales.

The question was, how?

Breaking away from Daisy, he turned her face to his.

“Tell me everything you know.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do something where Robbie and Daisy were in the Framework together, and this is what came out :) Comments and reviews are appreciated!
> 
> *taking a break from writing for a little! I have every intention to finish this, it may just be a few weeks before it's posted! thanks so much!* 1/21/2018


End file.
